Pressure sensors are used today to sense pressure in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, water metering applications, as well as many other applications. Integrating such pressure sensors into a system can present certain challenges. What would be desirable is a cost effective pressure sensor that can be easily integrated into a system, such as a medical system.